KILL THE XELLOSS!!
by Marine mar
Summary: KILL THE XELLOSS KILL THE XELLOSS! we re act the adventure of elmer and bugs bunny! kill the wabbit kill the wabbit!


************************behind the scenes*******************************

Okay this is based off the shortened opera that waner bros did of Elmer and bugsy, you know. KILL THE WABBIT KILL THE WABBIT! And so on…. shall we begin?

  


************************behind the scenes*******************************

**Val: this is gonna be fun…..**

**Xell: indeedy **

**Foxie: behave yourselves now go take your places, Val theres something wrong with this picture….********Know what I mean Val?**

**Val: *slightly pissed off* well I don't like the costume you gave me! I don't want run around in armor, I don't know how Elmer did it.**

**Foxie: *glomps Val with big Chibi eyes* but you look so kawaii in the big clunky armor!!!**

**Kara: *pulls Foxie off Val* just where what you usually do, or she'll glomp you again.**

**Val: I WAS already gonna do that, and thanks for that by the way**

**Kara: I think it's rather pathetic the way she does that**

**Xell: how bout me? *glomps Kara* **

**Kara: AAAAHHHHH get offa me you're my so called brother remember!!!! I aint no inbred! **

**Xell: aaawwww and I was kinda hoping- *Foxie's whack Xell with her staff***

**Foxie: just get on the field and don't mess up my kingdom slash realm too much, got it?! *Throws her red hair over her shoulder for dramatic affect***

********************************************************************************

** **

**a large shadow is seen against the cliff side, lightening can be heard thunder is seen dancing around the sky… the shadows owner watches out for his prey… for it is Xelloss hunting season…**

** **

**Val: be very quiet, I'm hunting Xelloss!**

** **

**Val runs through the forest then spots…**

** **

**Val: Xelloss tracks!**

** **

**Val follows the Xelloss tracks and see it leads up a tree where a Xelloss would usually sit, and starts firing small fire blasts at the tree, as a Xelloss appears behind him**

** **

**Val: kill the Xelloss! Kill the Xelloss! Kill the Xelloss!**

**Xell: *obviously distressed, he speaks* kill the Xelloss?!**

**Xell: *okay now he sings* oh mighty warrior of great fighting style! May I inquire to ask, why do you shoot at the treeeeeee?**

**Val: I'm gonna kill the Xelloss kill the Xelloss**

**Xell: oh mighty dragon warrior that'll be quite a task! How my you do so may I inquire to ask?**

**Val: *evil grin* with my spear and magic helmet!**

**Xell: spear and magic helmet?**

**Val: spear and magic helmet!**

**Xell: spear and magic helmet?**

**Val: spear and magic helmet! ****How many times do I have to tell you, you bloody fruitcake!**

Xell: magic helmet *not impressed* 

**Val: *evil maniac grin and runs to the top of a mountain* yes! Magic helmet!, may- nooo I'm gonna give you a sample!**

**Xell: this shall prove interesting!**

**Val: DIGGER-BOLT! *Hits Xelloss***

**Xell: ouchies… *runs away***

**Val: *blinks* that's was the Xelloss!**

** **

**Val chases Xell though the country side, then loses Xell in a beautiful yet very strange yet very enchanting forest, and behold before him. A beautiful maiden with shining Pantene pro-V amethyst hair sits on a fat Charizard.**

** **

**Val: *big kawaii eyes, with heart in em!* oh dear beautiful maiden ****was this in the script? Grrrrrr ****you're you lovely!**

**Maiden: yes I know dear I can't help it!**

**Val: oh dear beautiful maiden be my looovvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeee**

** **

**The maiden jumps off the Charizard, wearing a skimpy purple dress, and runs away to the top of a flight of stairs and throws herself seductively into a fancy lounge chair. Val chases after her and stops at the bottom of the stairs**

** **

**Val: *pulls out a mega phone and turns the volume up all the way* RETURN MY LOVE I DON'T WANT YOU BURNED INSIDE ME!**

**Maiden: *glares angrily* I ALWAYS WANT YOU BEEESSSSIIIDDDEEEE MMMEEEEE**

** **

**Val runs up the stairs to embrace his new found love with… well, love what else?**

** **

**Val and maiden: *Val yells at the top of his lungs, maiden sings as loudly as possible* RETURN MY LOOOOOOVVVVVEEEEEE, WON'T YOUREEEEETTTTUUUUURRRRNNN MY LOOOOOVVVVVEEEEE!!! FOOORRRR IIIII WILL ALWAAAAAAAAAAAYSSS LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVE YOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**

**Maiden: aahh! Ssssoooooorrrrreeeeeee hiiiimmmmmiiiittttssssuuuuu ddeeeeeessssssuuuuuuu!**

**Val: *blinks* huh?**

** **

**The maiden quickly slips out of her lovers arms, which Val has just soon discovered that his knew found love is….. The Xelloss! Which he must kill the Xelloss! Kill the Xelloss!**

** **

**Val: *extremely pissed off cause he was tricked* I'LL KILL THE XELLLLOOOSSSSS!I'LL KILL THE WABBIT- XELLOOSSS! **

**Xell: *hade shed the skimpy dress and is now wearing the usual get up* I REEEALLLYYY DOUBT IT!**

**Val: *grabs Lina who wandered onto the set, and points at Xelloss* KILL THE XELLOOSSS!**

**Lina: *deafened* huh? Kill the what? Xelloss- Gladly… *chants a deadly spell***

**Val: KILLLL THE XEELLLLOOOOSSSS**

**Lina: LAGUNA BLADE!**

**Xell: uh oh**

** **

**********Behind the scenes*********

** **

**Foxie: HEY WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING THERE?!**

**Zell: seems that she had ACCIDENTLY wandered onto the field…. **

**Foxie: *growling* she is SO dead**

** **

****************************************************************

** **

**BOOM! Half the kingdom is blown away by Lina's Laguna blade… Lina had gotten her revenge for Xell kissing her and Val… well… he always pissed him off didn't he?**

** **

**Val: *runs to the big smoking crater in the ground, Lina close behind*I- LINAAA KILLED THE FRUITCAAAKKKEE! **

**Lina: I KILLED THE FRUITCAKE!!**

**Val and Lina: WE KILLED THE FRUITCAKE!**

** **

**Val AND Lina ray wing above their kill…. Feeling remorse…. Sort of.**

** **

**Val: *looks at Lina* what have we done?**

**Lina: *rolls her eyes* duh, we killed the fruit cake**

**Val: poor little fruitcake!**

**Lina: haha little fruit cake!**

** **

**They both lower themselves to the ground and pick up Xelloss, Lina has the legs and Val has the arms.**

** **

**Val and Lina: POOR STUPID ANNOYING LITTLE MAZUKOOOOOOOO **

** **

**Val and Lina walk off into the sunset, acting sorry that they had killed the Xelloss.**

** **

**Xell: *grins* I didn't know you cared!**

**Lina: *evil glare* you're suppose to be dead! *kicks Xelloss in the not so happy sacks***

**Xell: ITAIIIII**

**Val: the end!**

** **

*************************behind the scenes************

** **

**Foxie: *yelling at Val and Lina* WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TWO DOING?! YOU BLEW UP MY REALM! NOW I AINT GOT NOW WHERE TO GO UNTIL MY REALM PULLS IT SELF BACK TOGETHER**

**Val: ow… actually… you've got at lest an acre left... and some chocoboes to abuse…**

**Foxie: DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT- chocoboes? *Uses her staff to open the portal to her realm and runs in and starts chasing the chocoboes and throwing fireballs at them **

********


End file.
